


Show No Mercy

by CabageCat (CarnageKittie)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnageKittie/pseuds/CabageCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif is insanely ticklish and Simmons exploits this whenever he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show No Mercy

Days that Grif could lounge around the base in nothing but his civvies without worrying about anything at all were few and far between, especially since Simmons had discovered a terrible secret about the man. The secret is one Grif would have preferred to take to the grave with him and he would deny it to the end of the earth. The fact that he, Dexter Grif, was ticklish was certainly a fact he was not proud of. He wasn't just minimally ticklish either. Nearly every inch of him was and it was a wonder that no one had discovered this humiliating trait earlier was a feat in itself. 

When Simmons' hand brushed his side just right and Grif let out that first mortifying giggle they both nearly died, Simmons of laughter and Grif of embarrassment, and ever since that day Grif has had to watch his back for the maroon soldier. He's failed at this task more than once, often being awoken from naps by nimble fingers moving nimbly over his sides and a red head sitting on his stomach, grinning mischievously. It was funny to see Simmons with such an expression but Grif could never revel in it as he was always pinned to whatever he was laying on and tickled against his will whenever it crossed the other's lightly freckled face.

This rude awakening from Simmons was absolutely no different from all of the other times. Simmons' knees were pressed into Grif's sides as he sat on his stomach. A grin spreads across his face once he started tickling the unsuspecting man. His grin grew even wider when a bubble of high pitched laughter fell from Grif's mouth and he continued his attack. Grif began to squirm beneath Simmons, desperately trying to escape, though the other obviously had the upper hand here. Soon he was yelling for Simmons to stop, throwing in a few obscene names for good measure.

The commotion in the commons room very quickly caught Donut's attention and soon the solider sauntered into the room.

“Hey, guys. Having fun without me, are you?” he laughs as he walks over to the pair. He smiles as he begins to tickle Simmons' sides, though it soon dissolves when he receives no reaction from him aside from a, “Stop it, Donut. Get Grif, not me!” Donut removes his hands from the disgruntled man and happily places them onto Grif, a new swell of laughter rising into the air as he begins to tickle him. The tickling is not one sided, however, as Grif sits up as much as he can with Simmons sitting on him and his hands make a move for Donut's ribs. Donut's squeals and giggles soon fill the base and not long after Grif's laughter joins the sounds.

Soon Donut is giggling so hard he's snorting, Grif's laughter is rivaling the pitch of the light-ish red soldier's and Simmons is tickling them both while laughing so hard at the scene that his stomach hurts. The commotion does not go unnoticed by Sarge and, though he claims he never did, joins in on the fray, targeting Grif until the fight is over. The end of the fight has everyone panting and Grif finally squirming his way out from beneath Simmons. 

“I'm going to take a nap,” he grumbles, going to hide away in his quarters, even though his napping was what started everything.


End file.
